Edward's lullaby
by maddycullen
Summary: Renesmee se cuestiona por que ella y su mama tienen una nana y decide hacerle una sorpresa a su papa mientras este esta de cazeria con los demas hombres Cullen... ...OS post amanecer...


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es post amanecer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia y no se permiten copias. **

_Edward's lullaby_.

Bella se encontraba en el sofá de su pequeña cabaña leyendo uno de sus clásicos predilectos "_orgullo y prejuicio "_de Jane Austen, podía jurar que desde que se mudó a Forks a vivir con su padre y vio a Edward su ahora esposo y padre de su hija no lo leía.

Ella estaba adentrándose en la Inglaterra del Sr. Darcy mientras su más preciado tesoro, el regalo más hermoso que le pudo haber dado Edward estaba acostaba frente a ella en el sofá con sus pequeñas piernitas colgando al lado, Renesmee estaba absorta del mundo con su iPod escuchando la música que su papa le escogía y ella misma le pedía que le descargara, y Edward como buen padre no lo pensaba dos veces y le daba todo lo que ella pidiera, muy pocas veces l decía que no y cuando lo hacía tenía sus abuelos y tíos dispuestos a darle lo que ella quería.

Como cuando vio en televisión a una niña con un adorable conejo blanco y ella pidió uno ya que le dio por ser Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Edward sabía que cuando o tuviera cerca su sangre le atraería y querría drenarle la sangre dicho y hecho, Emmett fue quien tuvo la genial idea de regalárselo y para colmo el gordo que encontró, no soporto ni una hora cerca del animal y se lo devolvió a su tío llorando con el argumento que el conejo lo extrañaba a él , y Edward y bella tuvieron que buscar la forma de consolar a la pequeña la cual tuvo pesadillas por más de una semana donde se veía a ella devorando al conejo. Su papa le tuvo que cantar y velar sus sueños hasta que lo supero.

Así eran sus vidas con su pequeña que aunque en ocasiones parecía tener la inteligencia de un adulto no dejaba de ser una niña igual que su apariencia de cinco años que corría a los brazos de sus padres cuando tenía miedo.

Bella no podía dejar de contemplar a su nena frente a ella ahora movía sus deditos como si estuviera tocando el piano un gesto adquirido de su papa y le salía tan natural como a el mismo.

A curiosidad pudo más en Bella al escuchar por décima vez consecutiva su nana y la de su pequeña como si quisiera descubrir una nota oculta en tan preciosas composiciones

-Ness… amor- le llamo a sabiendas que podía escucharla –

La niña se quitó los audífonos y volvió a ver a su mama, que al verle los ojos vidriosos a punta de llorar se incorporó en el sofá y abrió sus brazos , la pequeña no tardo ni un segundo en estar entre ellos, bella le pregunto qué le pasaba ella solo repetía "papa " .

Bella asustada estuvo a punto de tomar su móvil y llamar a Edward que estaba de caza con sus hermanos y Carlisle, pero cuando vio que ella ya no lloraba más desistió de la idea y trato de solucionarlo ella sola.

-Ness que sucede? ¿Qué pasa con papa? - le sostuvo la mirada para ver su reacción, pero la pequeña bajo la vista negó con la cabeza.

- no es justo mami – dijo la niña entre sollozos – él nos hizo una a cada una y él no tiene- dijo más tranquila.

- mi amor que no tiene papi? – le dijo bella pasándole la mano por sus risos cobrizos acomodándolos detrás de su oreja.

-Una nana- respondió – el hizo una para ti siempre te la canta y luego- sorbió por la nariz- hizo una para mí cuando nací y me la canta para ir a dormir y a él ¿quién le hace una?- le cuestiono a su madre.

Bella sin palabra, le miro con la cejas muy juntas tratando de ver cómo responderle, porque cuando esto pasaba era Edward quien la sacaba de dudas…

En menos de un minuto la mente de Renesmee le encontró solución a su problema y salto de los brazos de su madre para salir corriendo a su habitación bella tuvo la intención de seguirla pero aguardo y escucho atentamente lo que hacía Ness en su cuarto, escucho como abría la caja donde guardaba sus crayones y lápices de colorear, luego busco entre los libros de su mini biblioteca, que bella le creo y en donde guardaba todos sus libros. Cuando la vio salir y llegar a sala con el libro y los lápices se sentó de nuevo en las piernas de bella para ensenarle lo q traía.

-Mira mami- le enseño el libro que Edward le regalo sobre principios de piano.

- que tanto recuerdas de las lecciones de música en el instituto- su hija definitivamente la ponía en aprietos.

Poso su manita en la cara de Bella, para enseñarle lo que quería hacer, sin más bella se vio a ella misma y a su hija sentadas en el gran piano de Edward tocando.

-¿y que piensas? – Renesmee le observaba con sus ojitos bien abiertos esperando su respuesta.

-peque creo que es una muy hermosa idea pero te advierto que yo no soy muy buena, es mas apenas si se lo básico.- le dijo

- no importa yo se todo lo que papi me a enseñado y además tenemos el libro, solo que no soy muy buena escribiéndolo en las rayitas, ¿tu puedes?-

Bella sonrió y tomo a su pequeña en brazos y a paso humanos fueron hacia el piano de Edward en donde se sentaron y tomaron una hoja de pentagrama lista para iniciar su primera composición.

De a poco fueron uniendo sonido y convirtiendo una simple nota en estrofas, con forme pasaban las horas cada ves tenían algo mas hermoso, que ni la misma bella podía explicarse como ella estaba escribiendo música , claro con la ayuda del libro ya que muchas veces no sabia como escribir algunas notas.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenían toda la melodía.

- la tocamos toda para escucharla completa?- le pregunto bella- creo que ya la tenemos .

- mmm… no se siento que le falta algo al final – dijo nessi comenzando desde el principio de nuevo

Cuando bella la escucho sintió la necesidad de tocar un par de notas que creía sonarían bien, al ver la expresión de su hija supo que estaba en lo correcto y rápidamente con un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña escribió las notas en la partitura.

La tocaron varias veces hasta que lograron afinar bien los detalles y les encanto el resultado final.

- bien ahora que ya la tenemos que nombre le vas a pones corazón?- dijo bella a su hija.

- creo q es obvio mami _Edward`s lullaby_, por que daddy`s lullaby no suena lindo además de que se pierde la manera en que papi nombro las nuestra – se explico la niña.

- bien entonces _Edward`s lullaby _será- y con su caligrafía un poco común y fea como ella pensaba escribió el titulo en la primera línea al centro de la hoja.

-ahora la tienes que firmar tu – le dijo bella a nessi tendiéndole el plumón para que ella misma firmara.

Renesmee lo tomo y con ayuda de Bella escribió su nombre ya que aun con todo lo que sabia le costaba escribir bien.

-ahora tu- le tendió la pluma a su mamá – amor pero si tu fuiste quien la escribió yo solo te ayude-

- no tu hiciste la ultima parte así que también tienes que firmar- le obligo su pequeña.

- esta bien…. pero igual cuenta como tu primera composición – dijo bella negando con la cabeza mientras firmaba, bien sabia ella que eso lo había heredado del testarudo de su padre, que no se conformaba con un no, aun que él le dijera que era de ella.

-bien ahora que piensas hacer para enseñársela a tu papa?- le cuestiono bella

- que tal si vamos a la casa grande y esperamos a que lleguen papi y mis tíos y abuelito, y tu me "tapas" para que papi no se de cuenta de la sorpresa- dijo nessi- además quiero que tía Alice me de su opinión sobre este vestido y tu también deberías cambiarte mami- dijo poniendo su sonrisa torcida iguala la de su padre – para que sea mas divertido – agrego.

Bella no podía cree lo que le decía su hija definitivamente debía empezar a reducir el tiempo que Alice compartía con su pequeña.

Luego de optar por cambiar sus cómodos jeans por un vestido floreado en tonos azules y unas lindas flat , paso por el cuarto de su hija para ver si aceptaba su elección.

-bien nena esto te parece adecuado?- le pregunto a su hija que le sonrió y salto a sus brazos para darle besos por toda la cara.

- mami te ves como hermosa!- exclamo su peque feliz.

- bien entonces no vamos por que no creo que tu papa se tarde mucho-

Y así salieron de la pequeña cabaña caminando de la mano rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llegaron Alice no se hizo esperar a felicitar a su sobrina por la nana que compuso pero antes que continuara la pequeña la interrumpió y le pidió que lo mantuviera fuera de sus pensamientos ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para Edward y además tampoco quería saber la reacción que iba a tener esta, a Bella no le sorprendió su reacción ya que sabia que su hija adoraba a su tía pero cuando tenia que ver con sus sorpresas era muy cuidadosa igual a su padre. Y Esme y Rose no se dieron cuenta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que al cavo de una hora los chicos llegaron a la mansión y la pequeña Cullen al ver a su padre atravesar la puerta salto del sofá donde estaba con su madre y corrió a los brazos de Edward que gustoso la alzo y empezó a llenar de besos y mimos y con su princesa en brazos se acerco a saludar a su adorada esposa con un beso de los que bella categoriza como_ breathless_ ya que incluso siendo vampira él seguían quitando el aliento-

- no sabe cuanto las extrañe les dijo a sus mujeres – Edward con una en cada brazo y estas correspondiéndole el abraso – se veían muy tiernos a los ojos de los que les rodeaban ya que parecía como si se encerraran ellos tres en una burbuja y nadie pudiera romperla.

- que hicieron mis dama hoy?- les pregunto Edward

- no mucho mami estuvo leyendo y yo escuche música- le contesto nessi y no le estaba mintiendo del todo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar lo que iba a decir Esme te abrazaba a Carlisle de manera amorosa les sugirió a todos que tomara una ducha ya que no olían muy bien que digamos, ante el adato nadie objeto, Edward con toda la intención de ir a su cabaña empezó a caminar hacia la puerta al jardín con nessi en brazos pero antes de terminar de dar el segundo paso bella lo detuvo.

-amor por que no te bañar mejor en tu antiguo baño – le sugirió su esposa – así nos quedamos un rato mas aquí- completo.

Edward solo asintió y le pasó a nessi a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y un pequeño beso en los labios Bella. Y subió al tercer piso.

Bella y Nessi poniendo en marcha su plan esperaron a que Edward abriera la regadera para salir de la casa con sumo cuidado para que el no se diera cuenta.

Mientras terminaba de enjuagarse toda la mugre que gracias a Emmett y sus apuesta adquirió, pensó en lo extraño que se estaban comportando sus dos mujeres, ya que desde que había entrado a la casa no había podido leerle la mente a su princesa y eso solo ocurría cuando bella extendía su escudo sobre ella por que quería ocultarle algo y además de que le llamo bastante la atención que Alice estuviera pensando en los diferentes que son los arboles del jardín , algo no muy común el ella , mas indicios que algo le ocultaban.

Termino de mudarse y calzarse sus zapatillas cuando le pareció no escuchar le corazón de su nena en la plata baja junto con el resto de su familia.

Cuando bajo comprobó que los únicos que estaban hay eran Emmett y Rose y tenían la mente en otras cosas que no tenia la intención de ver para interrumpirlos, así que salió de ha siguiendo el rastro de u familia, questionandose que era tanto misterio.

Al llegar a la cabaña y abrir la puerta fue recibido con una imagen poco usual tanto bella como nessi estaban sentadas en el banquillo de su piano y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar a que iba todo esto.

Su princesa empezó a tocar suaves notas que fueron uniéndose con tonos mas fuertes y acogedores, invitándolo a acercarse al piano, las notas fuertes se combinaban a la perfección con los suaves dando así una sensación de tranquilidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo, cuando pensó que ya nada lo podía sorprender mas su esposa se unió a la pequeña, y juntas llevar al su punto mas alto las notas para leo que esta ultima retirara las manos y dejara a su mamá finalizar la pieza.

Para Edward era la mas hermosa melodía que hasta ahora otra persona que no fuera el había interpretado ni siquiera podía salir del transe de ver lo hermosa que se veía Bella tocando el piano y nessi con sus movimientos cuan experta, solo les sonrió de manera torcida tratando de unir todo.

-te gusto papi?- dijo una ansiosa nessi-

- mi princesa es lo mas hermoso que jamás haya escuchado-le dijo mientras le tomaba en brazos-

Nessi tomo la hoja donde estaban las notas musicales y se la entrego, Edward al ver el titulo de la canción sintió como le picaban los ojos y les observo a ambas con adoración.

-ahora tú también tienes tu propia nana – dijo su princesa- ya que mami y yo te la compusimos a ti-

Edward observo a bella y le cuestiono con la mirada, esta solo asintió, sonrió y alzo los hombros.

- ya estaos parejos – agrego Bella – todos tenemos nuestras nanas-

Edward solo pudo abrazar a Bella y susurrarle un – gracias- en el que no solo era por la canción sino también por todo el amor que le profesaba que además le había dado lo mas importante para el junto con ella su hija , las llevo a sofá y no dejo de repetirles cuanto las amaba y besarlas a ambas.

Renesmee no tardo en empezar a relatarle a su papá como se le había ocurrido la idea después de escuchar su propia nana y la de su mamá y lo injusto que le parecía que el no tuviera una propia y como después de meditar la idea pensó que quien mejor que ellas dos que lo amaban tanto como el a ellas debían de hacerle su _lullaby._

-no tienen idea de lo que he a gustado esta sorpresa, no tenia idea de que ya tocaras tan bien mi pequeña- le dijo a nessi mientas esta se empezaba a quedar dormida en su pecho-

-viste lo bien que toca mami?- agrego la niña luchando contra cerrar sus ojitos- ella fue quien le dio el toque final – termino para bostezar formando una "o" en su pequeña boquita y cerrando sus ojitos para perder la batalla contra el sueño.

Edward le beso en la frente y volvo a ver a u amada esposa, para besarle de una manera casi venerante y susurrarle un- _te amo_ _no tienes ida de cuanto-_

Llevaron a su hija a su habitación para arroparla y dejarla en su cama depositando cada uno un beso en la frente y las mejillas de esta.

-Creo que usted señora Cullen debería de empezar a tomar clases de piano- dijo Edward en tono sujestor en el oído a bella mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

- usted señor Cullen estaría dispuesto, ya que tiene una manos bastante buenas en el piano? – de miro de forma picara.

-mmm… creo que existe varias formas de empezar a calentar….

- te amo – le dijo antes de empezar a besarla…

Esa seria una larga noche para empezar con sus lecciones privadas.

* * *

><p>ehhh? Les gusto?<p>

Ya se que seguro piensan que mal yo con otro one Shot y eso pero es que este se me vino a la mente una noche cuando escuchaba la nana de bella y luego empecé a pensar en lo tierna que se puede ver nessi con su pequeño cuerpecito junto a bella tocando para Edward en el gran piano y no se…. me inspire…. espero q les guste voy a tratar de subir algunas imágenes a mi perfil aun que no garantizo nada…

Bueno en fin si les gusto espero su opinión si no también, estoy abierta a sugerencias…. tal vez así y me animo a escribir un long fic….

_XoXo maddy_


End file.
